


You've got the love

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo
Summary: Real Madrid vs Atlético De Madrid 15.08.2018.





	You've got the love

The air was so heavy it made Luka feel almost trapped in his own lungs. He couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his quick and short breaths. Le Coq Arena was packed with people patiently waiting for the opening whistle.

Luka’s mind was a tornado. It has passed one exact month from the World Cup final and his legs were still slightly trembling. Trying to avoid the memories wasn’t enought. He needed something more.

The commentator’s voice made its way through the speakers announcing the opening cerimony’s beginning. The kids were already in their position and started singing a few moments later. 

"Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying “Lord I just don’t care”  
But you’ve got the love I need  
To see me through"

Their voices kicked Luka’s thoughts out of his mind and he finally unclenched his jaw and fists, breathing a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and lowered his head making an attempt to keep this sense of calmness caged in his body. 

"Sometimes it seems the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
But you’ve got the love I need  
To see me through"

He couldn’t bear the constant gabbing that surrounded him, the tunnel’s walls were suddenly coming closer and closer to him, everyone was too loud and he couldn’t think straight anymore. Luka felt like he was in the middle of a tornado again until… 

“Hey there Lukita” 

Gareth’s words invaded Luka’s train of thought and he realized that he needed to hear his voice in that exact moment. And again, again, again. It was almost a whisper, but Luka was going to keep those words close to his heart as they were. Accompanied by a strong Welsh accent and a raspy sounding tone.

Luka’s hand was now warmed by Gareth’s ones, which were holding it tenderly. His right shoulder was supporting Gareth’s chin and had the pleasure to feel his soft lips giving him pecks. 

The smaller man leaned towards his teammates’s and their foreheads rested for brief moments. 

"When food is gone you are my daily meal, oh  
When friends are gone I know my savior’s love is real  
Your love is real"

There was one too many eyes fixed on them, but Luka was way too concentrated on Gareth’s thumbs, which were massaging his hand.

Let them look. Luka thought. Let them look at our love.

“I’m really nervous, you know?” the Croatian confessed chuckling softly.

“It’s gonna be alright. I’ll be right by your side as always. Just breathe” Gaz finished the sentence placing a kiss on his lover’s neck making him shiver a little, then he leaned back to his former position.

Luka opened his eyes and carefully took a look around. Everything seemed different now. The walls weren’t suffocating him anymore and the people’s voices weren’t pestering him either now.

He looked back and found Gareth’s blue eyes immediately. The Welsh man attempted to wink in order to reassure Luka and smiled.

"Time after time I think “Oh Lord what’s the use?”  
Time after time I think it’s just no good  
‘Cause sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose  
But you got the love I need  
To see me through"


End file.
